Warmth
by Anon-sama
Summary: The sad reality of life is too hard to bear for the two boys, who just want to escape from it all. Drowning in their naïve youth and the warmth of the sun, how can they ever find happiness? 0027/2700
1. Chapter 1

Warmth - 0027/2700, 15-16 year-old Tsuna/Enma.

The setting sun highlighted two faces one hair's breadth away from each other. Two boys were standing in their classroom, their school work untouched. No words were exchanged for the entirety of that period, and they stood still, gazing into each other's eyes shyly. They had come to a strange and daring conclusion together. Silently, they closed the virtually non-existent gap between them, connecting at their lips clumsily, grasping one another's hands tightly. They finally drew apart reluctantly and both faces were shaded in crimson.

"I don't think this is right," the boy with red hair started, ashamed. He loved his friend, he knew. But it was against the laws of nature, according to what he had heard. A tear was perched dangerously on his lower eyelid, and he blinked, making gravity work its magic.

"We… I can't help it." The other boy gently raised his hand and brought it to the other's face, wiping away the stray tear. "I love you, Enma-kun."

"I love you too." Enma raised his head and faced him. He couldn't bring himself to smile, and he felt like he was going to cry. He placed his own hand on the brunette's, still lingering on his face. He pulled the hand away slowly and twined his fingers between the other boys'. Wordlessly, they brought their lips together again, intuition guiding their coordinated movements. "Tsuna-kun…"

"Drop the honorific, Enma." He dove in for another kiss, tilting his head slightly so their noses wouldn't bump. This time, their lips parted, leaving a gap for Tsuna's curious tongue. The intrusion felt awkward, but Enma didn't mind it. He closed his eyes and responded, running his hands through Tsuna's chestnut hair. He gasped when he felt Tsuna putting his hands under his shirt.

"N-no…" He broke away from the brunette, gazing at him intently with his dark red eyes. The other boy turned around, embarrassed for going too far. He started picking up his papers and tucking them into his school bag. He felt skinny arms embrace him, taking hold of his waist. "It's not that I don't want to…"

"I know, I'm sorry." Tsuna gently eased his friend's fingers and he was released. He continued packing his things, too anxious to face the other, who started doing the same. Finished, he turned around with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Let's go home."

And when Tsuna said that, it meant, "Let's part ways now. See you tomorrow." The sentence had never hurt so much. Enma felt guilty and just stared at Tsuna's back as he left the room. He followed carefully, trying not to trip on his own feet.

* * *

><p>Outside, the horizon seemed melted in a variety of warm colors. A cool breeze reminded Enma of how late it was getting, so he hurried to Tsuna's side. The brunette wondered why he was being followed all the way home. They should've parted ways blocks ago.<p>

"Enma?" Tsuna questioned in front of his front door. "D-do you want to come in?" He was given a nod as a response. He tried to contain his excitement and fumbled with his house keys. He knew nothing would really happen, but the thought of having his beloved next to him was more than enough. The door open, the two boys entered awkwardly into the silence. No one seemed to be home, and this made Enma's face flush.

They entered Tsuna's room. The lights were left off, and they looked at each other with the little light that the sunset provided through the only window in the room. To them, they didn't need to see to feel. They used their intuition to understand each other. They both sat on Tsuna's bed, and Enma put his hands to the brunette's face. Tsuna could tell he was being given a solemn look, his heart was pounding out of his chest. In the noiseless room, he felt like his heart was the only thing he could hear.

"I'm sorry." Another apology, but this time it came from Enma. "We can't do this anymore. Think of our families." Ah, the Vongola and the Simon. Tsuna thought rationally. They would need successors, that was true.

"I don't want it to end like this. I never wanted to be the tenth boss anyway." He grasped Enma's hands nervously. "Don't you… love me?"

"I do. It's just that…" The redhead's tears started streaming down his face. "I can't do this…" Tsuna went closer to him and held him. He knew that it was true, and that they couldn't escape their fates. The boys cried together in each other's arms, until the sun only left streaks of purple in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Will you wait for me?" Enma and Tsuna were lying side by side, their hair blended together on the bed they were on. They held hands.<p>

"I'll wait for you." Not knowing what he meant, Tsuna took all his chances. He didn't want them to break off like this.

"Okay." They both closed their eyes.

The following day, Enma didn't come to school. In fact, all of the Simon members had left. Would it be a repeat of the first generation's story? Tsuna could only hope not.

* * *

><p>It's a short story so I will continue it. This can be read like a one-shot though. Damn all my on-going stories already.<p>

I was listening to From Y to Y while writing. On loop. This may explain the sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth - 0027

2.

Enma looked up to the clear sky. It was a beautiful day, and he couldn't enjoy it with his best friend. He walked on, accompanied by the other Simon family members. Since the earthquakes had stopped, they could return back to Simon Middle School. It wasn't far from Namimori, but separation from Tsuna felt like the distance between the sun and the earth.

He had never openly admitted his feelings to his family members. Yet, they had a hunch that something was going on. Seeing the boy return from school only when the sun was setting, a heavy blush on his cheeks, signalled something. They didn't care though, and most were happy that Enma had someone so close outside the family to spend time with.

Enma and Tsuna had never said that their relationship was official. They had never referred to one another as lovers. They merely used the words "best friends." But they were more than that. Tsuna was best friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto, but they had never kissed or done anything more than hug. Enma embraced that fact. He was, no, had been so lucky, to have him. He was on the verge of tears once again.

"Enma," Adelheid's firm voice stopped his reverie and pushed the tear down his cheek. "Crying again?"

"No," he wiped his tear away with the back of his hand, trying to maintain some pride.

"Ah, man. I know how you feel. I would've liked to see Chrome-chan a bit more too…" Julie put in, trying to comfort him.

"Pervert." The tall girl replied, obviously jealous. "Anyhow, we've arrived, so unpack your things quickly."

"I know." The redhead said, his voice nearly broken into a whisper.

"Oh, come on. You'll find someone just as good as him here." Julie tried to convince.

"Cut it out already! You're hurting him! No one will ever replace Tsuna and you know that!" Adelheid suddenly shouted. "Do you understand his feelings at all?"

"Hey, hey, relax." He took his hat off and showed a goofy grin before continuing a bit more seriously. "Enma, time heals all wounds."

"So they say," The tall girl replied in Enma's stead, pushing the other away. "Enma… Come on, wipe your face. We have much to do."

He turned the lights on in his room and started opening the boxes. Once in a while, he sniffled. When everything had been unpacked, he sat on his bed, exhausted. He glanced outside, momentarily losing himself in the swirl of orange and purple. Since when did it get so late? He looked at the alarm clock he placed near his bedside earlier. He'd have to go down to the dorm cafeteria and meet the others soon.

* * *

><p>After their short meeting and meal, Adelheid placed a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Enma picked at the bandaid on his hand. "I didn't want to hurt him."

"But you _are_. You _are _hurting him." She knelt down to face him. She held his chin up with a hand and smiled. "How do you think he is feeling now? He must be frantic. He must think that you're abandoning him."

"I asked him to wait for me."

"Will that be enough?"

"I trust him."

* * *

><p>He walked outside, looking to refresh himself. He gave a bitter smile and started walking aimlessly into the darkness. He shivered from the cold but refused to go back. In any case, he couldn't. He was lost. He wandered around some more and got tired. He bought a warm drink from a vending machine and sipped it slowly. The moon was already high overhead and he knew that he was going to get in trouble for not going home. Adelheid was going to have his head.<p>

He trailed on casually, unaware of his surroundings. The empty can clinked as it collided with the metal rim of the trash can. He sneezed. Twice. No, thrice. His red eyes focused on the stars glittering in the sky. He thought of Tsuna. The brunette must be thinking about him right now. He reflected on what Adelheid had said. It was possible that he was hurting Tsuna. His face was grim now, and he desperately wanted to see his friend again.

He backtracked carefully, convinced that he had only walked straight up till this point. He longed to see the brunette and run his fingers through his hair. He wanted to laugh with him again, and perhaps, share a kiss or two. Or more. His heart ached. He clutched his shirt and walked towards the light of the dorm.

Adelheid gave him a warning, and then her tone softened when she asked him if he was okay. He nodded stubbornly, not wanting to worry her and the other Simon. Back in his room, he wondered how Tsuna was doing. His face scrunched up, and for the second time that day, he cried. His feelings, suppressed, were being unchained now. He went to his bathroom mirror and looked at himself. He was ugly. He tried to smile, despite all the tears and his runny nose. He was still ugly. He broke into a crooked laughter. Tsuna wouldn't want to see him this way.

He turned the shower tap to the right, letting freezing water over him. He was still fully clothed. Soon, the cloth stuck to his body, and his red hair covered his emotionless face. He was fully done with the grieving. He leaned back against the wall and let his body fall, leaving him in a seated position. All warmth had left his body. He inwardly chuckled. Enma felt like a different person.

* * *

><p>I have nothing to say. This may include self-harm, so I'm bumping up the rating. I don't know why I like to write sad things, I just... (sobs)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth - 0027

3.

Enma awoke, his hair plastered to his face. He felt awful. He had turned off the tap before drifting into sleep, but he was still soaked. He heard a knock at his door. It was probably Adelheid. He slipped his damp clothes off and wrapped a towel around his waist before answering the door.

"Oh, sorry, were you in the shower? You look so pale…" She put a hand to his cheek. "You're so cold! What happened to you?"

Enma brushed her hand away and turned to the bathroom again. He closed the door and began washing himself. Adelheid took the time to enter and inspected his room. Things were arranged rather neatly. She glanced at the bed.

"Enma, did you sleep last night?"

"Yes." He wasn't lying.

Adelheid found it odd that his bed wasn't messy as always. She didn't question him further, but she knew that Enma was hiding things from her. "Want to give Tsuna a call?" There was no audible response. She heard the shower curtains rustle and the lock click open.

"Yes." Relieved that he was willing to talk to Tsuna, she handed him her phone. "I don't know his number."

"What?"

"I don't know it." Her eyes widened in disbelief. They had known each other for a long while now, so why hadn't they exchanged numbers?

"Um, let's ask someone, then."

"It's fine." Enma shook his head, water dripping from his wet hair.

"Well, you definitely aren't looking fine." Adelheid brushed his hair back with her palm. "Enma, take the day off today."

"But, I…" _I don't know what I'll do to myself if I'm alone…_

"Let me dry your hair for you, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I-I can do it myself." He rejected the heat of her touch, he walked away from her and made movements towards the bathroom. Reassured, she closed the door to his room and walked off to wake up the sleeping Koyo.

* * *

><p>It was chilly outside. Tsuna walked to school. It was the second day now. How was Enma doing? Tsuna's mind was clouded as he was the one who had pushed their relationship to the next step. Did Enma hate him now? He barely noticed the roaring engines of the cars he walked past. Intuition did tell him to stop here and there, so he did, successfully avoiding the cars in the process. He barely spoke to Yamamoto and Gokudera. They just thought that he was sad for losing a close friend.<p>

Tsuna's two companions understood his feelings, but didn't understand how badly he was hurt. They, too, had lost their good friends. It was especially shocking for Yamamoto, who had just taught Mizuno Kaoru to pitch correctly. The two did understand what it felt like to be left without warning. They both kept silence and smiled sadly.

They hadn't really noticed the fact that Enma and Tsuna were closer than ordinary friends. They accepted the fact that Tsuna would always want to hang out with Enma a little bit more on some days. They didn't mind, in fact, as they did monopolize him too. Gokudera was the clingy type, and Yamamoto always was around if he didn't have baseball practice. Enma was the same kind of person as Tsuna. That, they knew. Sometimes, they even felt the same emotions towards Enma as they did towards Tsuna. But that, they kept to themselves.

* * *

><p>Reborn continued training him on a daily basis. It seemed that he was going easy on the boy. The infant would always set an invisible bar. He knew if Tsuna would survive a fall of this height or that. But that was mostly due to the brunette's own strong dying will. Lately, when training, Tsuna's flame would shrink, and Reborn would tell him to get it together the next time. The tiny hitman sighed and swore to get to the bottom of it all.<p>

Reborn was far from stupid. He knew that his student was upset because of the sudden disappearance of the Simon students. It was bound to happen. They had gotten reasonably close over time but it wasn't the teacher's duty to watch over the student's private life! He adjusted his fedora as he watched Tsuna sleep. He tossed and turned often, and caused Reborn to sit up in his hammock and just observe him for a while. Finally, the hitman removed his fedora and lied down. He was an infant after all, and he needed sleep.

The tutor awoke with a start and glanced downwards. Tsuna was already awake? He hopped off his hammock and went to find him. "Hey, no-good Tsuna!" The boy sat lifelessly at the dinner table, shoving some bread into his mouth once in a while. "You're up early."

Tsuna only nodded, chewing slowly and stuffing more toast in without swallowing. This caused Reborn to cock his head sideways and Leon to stiffen his body in unease. The tutor noticed that his pet was reacting too and so decided to strike up a conversation. The only replies he received were small grunts. After swallowing the mush of bread in his mouth, Tsuna announced that he would be leaving for school.

The sky was gray. Clouds covered the sky signalling for bad weather. Reborn followed Tsuna carefully until it started to rain. "Tsuna!" He held the shape-shifted Leon above his head as an umbrella. "What's wrong with you? Snap out of it, already!" The teen turned his head slowly. His face showed a glum expression. "This is about the Simon, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tsuna turned around fully and faced the Arcobaleno. "Reborn, I don't know what to do…" He slowly lifted a hand to cover his face. Droplets fell from his cheeks. Was that rain or tears? "He left me."

At that comment, Reborn raised an eyebrow. He watched as Tsuna got soaked from the sky's tears. If he was sad, surely the sky would cry too? He was the Sky, after all. "They all left without notice. Is there something we need to talk about?"

The tutor walked over and sheltered the now kneeling boy with his umbrella. He watched as he slumped down even more, hands on the floor, head bent down. He listened to his heartrending cries. He stood there for a good while without uttering a single word.

* * *

><p>I've been writing things that are too sad lately. This is affecting all of my stories, my goodness. (goes away and crumbles in a mess)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth - 0027

4.

"I can't accept it, Reborn. I can't." He cried.

"Do you have the will to change this fate?" Reborn looked at him glumly.

"I'll do anything."

"That's my boy." Reborn laughed grimly. "Get up, then. You have someone to see, don't you?" He smacked Tsuna's back.

The brunette wiped his face and steadied himself up. What did Reborn have in mind? He merely followed his tutor back home. Nana questioned why he wasn't at school yet, and Reborn explained something vague about an upcoming sumo tournament.

He was ordered to change clothes and pack a bag with an extra change, some food and money that had been provided by his mother. He stuffed them in quickly, his heart beating erratically at the thought of seeing Enma again.

Reborn gave him instructions to get to Simon Middle School and sent him off at the bus stop. Tsuna sat at the very back of the vehicle, staring at his tiny tutor disappear into the distance. Once he couldn't make out Reborn anymore, he unfolded the paper he was given carefully. The directions to get to the school were there. There was only one more thing troubling Tsuna now.

Would Enma be as happy to see him? Tsuna would be. Happy was even an understatement. His heart throbbed with anticipation. How he yearned to run his fingers into that red mane. How he wanted to feel his skin under his fingers. How he wished he could share another laugh with him. Would Enma allow him to?

What was his reason to leave in the first place? The simple fact that he had nothing more to do in Namimori now that the earthquakes and the Simon business had been settled? Tsuna looked out the window. Raindrops violently flung themselves at the glass, shattering into little droplets in turn and falling down the window like tears.

What was he going to tell Enma when he arrived? That he was just dropping by? Or that, sincerely, he could not live without him? Such thoughts perhaps a bit farfetched for one as young as Tsuna, but to him, his feelings were real. How could Reborn deny him the want, no, the need, to see Enma?

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the bus at the designated stop and found himself directly in front of Simon Middle School. Contrary to popular belief, the school was quite close to Namimori. Why had Reborn hinted at so much trouble, then? Class seemed to be in session, so he signed in at the front gate as a visitor and asked where he could find Enma. He waited for break time and students to go out of the classrooms. He spotted Adelheid.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Enma."

"He's sick."

"Can't I see him anyway?"

"Come then. He's only in this state because he misses you."

Mixed feelings emerged from Tsuna as he followed Adelheid to a dormitory. He placed a hand over the plaque that read Kozato before knocking on the door. Adelheid went back to class in a hurry.

"Who is it?" A fairly nasal voice responded.

"Um, it's me, Tsuna."

"Tsuna?" The voice repeated, surprised.

With a creak, the door opened. A pale Enma emerged from behind it. Tsuna pushed him back into the room and shut the door, afraid that he would pointlessly raise his voice in the corridor and scare Enma away.

There was no need for a greeting. Tsuna placed his lips on Enma's purplish, frigid ones right away. He held him between his arms for a long while. Finally, he whispered into his ear, "You're cold."

The warmth of Tsuna's breath sent shudders through Enma's body. He returned the embrace with the belief that if he didn't hold on tight enough, Tsuna would disappear. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I thought you would get upset."

"I _am_ upset. I'd be upset either way." Enma flinched when Tsuna put his hand to his cheek. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I… I thought we wouldn't see each other again." He mumbled.

"So you're not taking care of your body properly? Do you think I want this? How would you feel if I were the one in your state right now?"

"Angry, I guess. But also worried."

"That's right. And I'm both right now. Enma, I don't want you to disappear out of my life without any warning. I don't want you to ever leave my side. You're my pride, remember? If you're gone, what's to become of me?" Tsuna's voice filled with emotion. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I…" Enma started feeling guiltier that he had left without a farewell, but he would not go down without arguing. "You said that you would wait and that you trusted me."

"Trust destroys some people. I'm not as strong as Cozart." He whimpered. "I'm not as strong as Giotto. I don't want us to ever be apart. You didn't even leave me with any means of contact or anything." He pressed on, voice broken. "If at least, I could call you once in a while…" He looked into Enma's dark red eyes now. "If I could, I would touch you every day. But I'll settle for a simple phone call. Even the sound of your voice would reassure me."

"Shut up!" The redhead yelled and pushed the other away into the wall. "You don't understand how I feel. You always think about yourself!" Slowly, he sat on his bed and sighed. "I wanted to touch you too. I wanted to hear the sound of your voice too. You don't get how much I want you, Tsuna."

"Of course I do," he replied silently. "Because we both feel the same way." He unglued himself from the wall and climbed on the bed. "I love you, Enma."

Tears streamed down from Enma's eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you," he sniffled. "I didn't think it through." He hiccupped. "I'm sorry."

"Those aren't the words I want to hear," Tsuna whispered and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I forgive you." He leaned in to kiss Enma's pale cheeks, his neck… He ended up pushing the tearful boy over. On top of him now, and smiling, he said, "Come on, say the words."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go to conclude this mess. I am sorry that it is bad, but 2700 is needed up in here, yo.<p>

I mean, why the heck is it always 0027 even though they're both no-goods? Haha. Ah well. Leave a comment if you wish. I'll wrap this up tomorrow I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Warmth - 0027

5.

Tsuna leaned over his friend and placed a final kiss on his forehead before rolling over on his back. He sighed of relief and turned to face Enma, who still had red eyes. The boy shifted his body to look at Tsuna and closed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"I don't care," Enma whispered. "The most important is that you're here with me now."

The brunette pulled his bag over and took a lunch box out. As soon as he saw the food that his mother had prepared, his stomach growled. It was time to eat, he decided. He retrieved chopsticks from somewhere in the depths of his bag and coaxed the sleepy Enma over.

"Thanks for the food!" They said in unison.

Enma opened his mouth shyly to receive food from Tsuna. He felt like a little child being fed by his mother. He felt the color return to his cheeks as he slowly chewed the rice. Smiling to Enma, Tsuna shoved some chicken bits into his mouth and ate too. At some point, he removed several grains of rice off the side of the redhead's cheek. He slipped them into his mouth and caused the other boy to blush even more.

"Say, you have some rice here too." Enma approached him cautiously. Instead of pulling the food off with his hand, he opted to lick it off and proceeded by kissing the other silly. Gasping and pushing Enma away, Tsuna turned his head.

"You're sick, idiot. I don't want to catch what you've got."

Still guilty that it was his own fault for staying under the shower made Enma smile sadly. There had been no reason for him to make himself sick. He really was an idiot. He didn't want to explain it either, even though he saw a need to. He backed away quietly, head hanging down.

"I-I'm joking, idiots don't catch colds." Tsuna turned Enma's head towards him. "It doesn't matter, I won't catch a cold. I'm too dumb. How did you get sick anyway?"

"I was just careless," he mumbled. "It won't happen again."

A bit confused by his words, Tsuna tried to change the topic and return a smile back onto Enma's lips. "I'm staying over for today, okay?"

"B-but the rules say that…"

"Can't you forget the rules for one day? I promise we won't get caught. I'll leave tomorrow."

"Okay. But what are we going to do about…"

"Don't worry, I've got everything I need." Tsuna silently thanked Reborn. How did he predict events so well? He wasn't the best of the best for nothing. He reached inside his bag to get some of his clothes. The first articles of clothing he grabbed included his pink and blue striped boxers. "M-my mom bought these, okay? I don't go clothes shopping."

"It's okay…" Enma pulled puzzle-patterned underwear from his drawer. "Adel gets these for me. _Adel._ Do you know how awful it is to go shopping with her? And Julie even agrees with her stupid purchases."

"W-well," the brunette pouted. "Next time we just have to go together." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Enma, are you all right?"

"Yes?"

"Is Tsuna with you? I'm afraid he's going to have to leave."

"Oh, yeah," he lied. "He's gone." A sneeze could be heard.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be up tomorrow for class, no problem."

"Can you open the door? I have the assignments for today and some notes for you."

"I'm ch-changing, can you just put them in front of the door?"

"Okay. See you at dinner time then?"

"I already ate when I woke up, so…"

Seeing as it was redundant to continue the conversation, Adelheid said goodbye and strode off, leaving a notebook with several papers on his doorstep. Enma, hearing the footsteps subside, quickly grabbed the things and shut his door after.

"That was scary." He placed the book on his desk. "I guess I'll have to do some work today."

"Enma, you know that I have to leave you tomorrow… When will we see each other again?"

"I-I don't know." He suddenly realized that his time with Tsuna was eventually going to end, no matter how unreal he wanted it to be.

"Give me your phone number. I'll call you every week at least."

"Yes," he bitterly agreed. "At least." He scribbled down his number on a piece of paper. "You too." He handed Tsuna the pen he was writing with. He sighed. "I wish I could go back to Namimori. I had such good friends there…"

"We're all still friends! We can hang out on weekends. You don't live that far."

"I want to go back to our time together."

"We _are_ together!" Tsuna protested. Why was he being so stubborn?

"We are, but not physically." He paused before continuing, his eyes off of Tsuna now. "W-what I'm talking about is our lack of s-skinship."

"Huh?" Tsuna flailed his arms frantically. "Y-you mean hugging and stuff, right?"

"And more… maybe." He supplied. "I'll miss you."

"I'm not gone yet."

"I'll see you soon, definitely." Enma continued his monologue. "I promise."

"Of course. I'll wait for you."

"Okay." Enma threw himself on the bed.

Tsuna stroked the boy's hair gently, seeing as he was tired. He got up to pick the lunch box up and wash it. He could feel Enma's dwindling gaze on his back as he placed the box on the side of the toilet sink to dry.

"I love you." Enma whispered, slowly drifting into sleep.

Tsuna glanced outside the window to watch the orange glow of the sun reflect on the clouds. He placed a hand on the glass and felt it cool his warm palm. As a response, he replied absently after he could hear Enma's slow and steady breath, "And I'll wait for you. You are my pride. Always."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

I was genuinely sad when I wrote the first few chapters of this story. It was hard to end as I broke away from my slight blues. I still hope it was an enjoyable read nevertheless. Thanks for sticking with me for so long.


End file.
